Fuel systems for modern diesel engines operate at ever increasing fuel injection pressures. One way to achieve these high fuel injection pressures is to utilize a hydraulically intensified fuel injection system. Such a system may utilize a high-pressure common rail system that provides fuel to each individual injector from a high-pressure accumulator, oftentimes referred to as the “rail” or “common rail.” The injector also receives a high-pressure hydraulic fluid, such as fuel, engine oil, or other fluid, that is utilized to drive a piston, or other pressure intensifying system, to increase the pressure of the fuel that leaves the injector to the pressures required by modern diesel engines. As fuel injectors operate, the nozzle openings may be reduced from combustion effects in a process often referred to as “coking.” As the nozzle opening of the fuel injector is reduced, a volume of fuel provided to a cylinder during a fuel injection event may be less than the expected injection volume, because less fuel is capable of passing through the reduced diameter nozzle opening. Therefore, as precise control of fuel injection becomes more important with more stringent emission standards, a need exists for a way to control fuel injection that corrects for coking of fuel injectors.